64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey the Ostrich
Audrey the Ostrich is a maternal ostrich who cares for her eggs. She is also very good at giving other characters advice. Physical Appearance Audrey has a plumage of black feathers. Personality Audrey has a good relationship at giving visitors advice. The egg of Audrey also is one of the interest what she must do every day. Audrey is apparently busy and agony. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra (book only, no lines) * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog (two lines only) * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure Season 2 * The Story of Reginald's Big Sleep * The Story of Kevin's Magic Trick (no lines) * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom * The Story of Alan the Aardvark * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of Ronald and Rosie * The Story of Nathalie's Neighbors * The Story of Casper the Chameleon * The Story of Seamus the Stork * The Story of Victor the Crocodile Season 3 * The Story of Nelson's Nephew Nigel * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Lily's Little Brother * The Story of Toby's New House * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune * The Story of Doris's Precious Things Season 4 * The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean * The Story of the House of Leaves * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders * The Story of Reginald's New Look Gallery Animation Theme 11.jpg|Audrey in the opening song Ep 1 14.jpg Ep 1 F.jpg Ep 1 18.jpg Ep 1 20.jpg Ep 1 21.jpg Ep 1 H.jpg Ep 1 I.jpg Ep 1 K.jpg Ep 1 L.jpg Trampoline.jpg Ep 1 P.jpg Ep 1 R.jpg Ep 1 U.jpg Ep 1 22.jpg Ep 6 31.jpg Ep 6 32.jpg Ep 6 33.jpg Ep 6 34.jpg Ep 6 35.jpg Ep 6 36.jpg Ep 6 38.jpg|Audrey and her newborn ostrich chicks. Ep 6 39.jpg Ep 6 40.jpg Ep 10 15.jpg Audrey Ouch.jpg|"Ouch..." Audrey.jpg|Audrey looking at Casper pretending to be her egg. Misc. Audrey Ostrich.jpg Trivia * Despite having a plumage of black feathers, only males have a plumage of black feathers. * She is the first character whose name starts with the letter "A". This does not count "Anita", which is the Brazilian name of Nathalie. * Audrey has a different voice in the American version of 64 Zoo Lane. She is also voiced by Megg Nicol. * She is very similar to Cassandra. Both, she and Cassandra are very good at greeting other residents and giving them advice. * Audrey has a daughter named Lily in Episode 55, along with her little brother Doogal. * As revealed in Episode 40, she admitted she can fly with the other birds. This is false, because an ostrich cannot fly. She was just pretending to fly. Category:Residents of Africa Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Heroines Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Characters introduced in Season 1